Protective older sister
by Purpleflare
Summary: Jiemma sees some of his members filling out a paper, even Minerva is filling one out so then he asks what it is then is informed that he would have to fill one out as well. What is this paper that they all have to fill out? ENJOY!


Jiemma was walking through the guild hall but then he stopped when he saw Rogue and Sting writing something on a paper. He didn't bother to go to them but he did ask.

"What are you two doing?"

Sting gulped.

We were given this paper by a woman who isn't part of this guild but knows who we are real well."

"What was she doing when she gave you these papers?"

Rogue spoke.

"She was reading about surgical things for men and women."

Jiemma just stared at them.

"Such as?"

"Body parts, organs and other things."

"Who else was given these papers?"

Sting looked at him.

"Orga, Rufus and The Lady."

Jiemma nearly blinked then left them alone.

'Minerva was given one of these papers as well? What for?'

He walked into the office Minerva was in.

Minerva was filling out a paper that was given to her one hour before. Soon her father came into the room and looked over her shoulder. He couldn't tell what the paper said so he waited until she was done then he looked at her.

"What were you doing?"

Minerva looked at him.

"I had to fill this paper out in hopes of Yukino returning to Sabertooth."

Jiemma raised a brow.

"Didn't you tell her that I said that she could come back into the guild?"

"Yes, but that wasn't enough for her and her sister, well mostly he sister."

"Yukino has a sister?"

"Yep. When I told them about Yukino being allowed to come back into the guild but her sister handed me this paper and told me to have it filled out within four hours and she also told me to hope that she likes my answers."

"Are you done with the paper?"

"Yes."

"Let me see it."

Minerva handed him the paper and Jiemma began to read it to himself.

**Name:** Minerva Orlando

**Age: **19

**Birth date: **November 20th

**Guild: **Sabertooth

**Wizard Rank: **S- Class

**How fast can you run within 100 kilometers: **For my life

**In 50 words or less, what does: DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER mean to you:**

No hugging, no putting my hands on her shoulders. No kissing her on the cheek or forehead. No holding hands, no sharing food, drinks, beds or clothes etc..

**In 50 words or less, what does: LATE mean to you:**

If I go on a mission that takes longer then requested to allow Yukino to go home. If there is a party and she has a curfew report to the house or location 5 minutes before.

**Complete the following sentences**

**If I were to be beaten, the last bone I want broken is my: **Skull

**If I were to be shot, the last place I want to be shot in is my: **Heart

**In the unfortunate event of my untimely death, I would like to be: **Cremated and have my ashes spread in the center of the East Forest.

**If I were to go into ANY KIND of surgery what organ or limb would I remove is my: **Arms and uterus

**My greatest fear is: **Seeing a pissed off you and a pissed off Erza in my bedroom when I wake up.

After Jiemma read the paper and Minerva's answers he looked at her.

"Are you serious?"

Minerva lowered her head.

"Yes Father..."

He gave the paper back then left out of the room.

"It sucks to be all of you."

"You have to fill one out as well."

Jiemma froze but sighed as he took one and left to his office and began to fill it out.

**With Yukino**

Yukino looked at her older sister.

"Do you think it was alright for those papers to be filled out?"

"Yes. If Minerva thought that it was a good idea to try to grab you by the wrist for you two to talk you better believe that I would react the way I did."

**Before**

Yukino was looking at her sister.

"Nee-chan these people are from the Sabertooth guild."

Angel gave a nod then she saw Minerva step forward.

"Allow me to talk to your sister. Actions do speak louder than words when people want to make a any kinds of request, right?"

Minerva had grabbed Yukino's wrist to pull her away from the others to talk to her but then she froze in her tracks when she heard a machine gun being loaded and looked behind her to see a angry Angel holding a machine gun with a chain of ammo hanging over her shoulders.

"Actions speak louder than words, right?"

Yukino was nervous.

"Your actions speak too loudly!"

Angel looked at Minerva who had a nervous smile.

"So what are your rules that we would have to follow?"

Angel pointed at her shirt.

"Read the shirt."

The entire Sabertooth team, except Yukino, read the shirt.

**Rules being with my little sister**

**You can't**

**I'm everywhere**

**It's because I don't like any of you**

They all backed away then Angel looked at Minerva.

"Are you the leader of this team?"

"Yes."

Angel went to Minerva and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Allow me to make this clear for you. You see this girl right here, You see how she looks like me? She's my little princess and my joy. So if any of you have any thoughts that you might like and I will hate I want you all to keep these words in mind. I have no problem going back to prison. Am I clear?

The Sabertooth team were sweating bullets as they all whimpered.

"As crystal."

"Good, now sign these, have them turned in to me within four hours and you better hope I like your answers. Make sure your master gets one as well this is added onto him as well."

All five of them ran like hell away from there while Angel got Yukino back into the house.

**AN: How was that for a very humorous story of Angel being the loving yet deadly protective sister she is. I hope you all liked it and let me know how i did, any feed back will be welcomed with excited arms. BYE!**


End file.
